Azzurri, His 'Love Message', and Her Hope
by Mikkadhira
Summary: Apakah perasaanmu juga sama dengan pemuda penulis puisi itu? Jujur, aku mengharapkanmu sama dengan gadis pembuat kue itu mengharapkan si pemuda penulis puisi. Aku harap kisah kita tak berakhir seperti novel itu. Summary Gaje XD. Dedicated to OFF. RnR!


**Based on 'Eyeshield 21' by Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

Genre : Romance-Drama

Rated : T

Pairing : MarcoHimuro

Author alert : **GAJE BANGET BANGET BANGET**, abal, ide pas-pasan, biasa aja, datar, garing, kayak sinetron, mohon hati-hati dalam membaca, jangan lupa review yak! X'D

_An Eyeshield 21 Oneshot Fanfic,_

_**Azzurri, His 'Love Message', and Her Hope**_

by Uni-hime Karin Scarlet

_This *weird* Oneshot Fic is dedicated for OFF (Oneshot Fanfic Festival)_

**WARNING!**

**Contains OOC. If you hate OOC, don't read this *weird* fic.**

**

* * *

**

Normal POV

"_Aku pasti akan memenangkan Christmas Bowl, supaya aku bisa menunjukkan matahari pagi kemenangan pada Kak Himuro!"_

"HAH?"

Maruko Himuro terbangun dari tidurnya yang cukup nyenyak. Matanya menjelajahi seisi kamar. Ia mendapati dirinya berada di atas kursi dengan menggenggam novel. Rupanya ia tertidur saat sedang membaca novel yang baru dibelinya tempo hari. Bahkan saking asyiknya membaca novel, ia lupa menutup gorden jendela kamarnya. Cahaya sang raja siang pun dengan ganas menyinari hampir seisi kamar yang minimalis itu.

Wanita itu mengucek matanya, lalu berdiri perlahan. Ia menarik tangannya kuat-kuat ke atas, meregangkan setiap otot yang kaku karena semalaman ia tidur dalam posisi duduk. Kemudian ia menyentuh dadanya. Degupan kencang masih terasa dari jantungnya.

"Tadi itu…mimpi."

Himuro mengabaikan jantungnya yang masih berdegup kencang. Ia menghampiri jendela kamarnya, lalu membukanya, membiarkan udara sejuk pagi hari masuk ke seantero kamar. Himuro dapat merasakan ketenangan dari setiap molekul oksigen yang ia hirup, membuat degup jantungnya kembali normal secara perlahan.

Mimpi Himuro tadi, setidaknya mengingatkan ia pada kepingan masa lalu…

_Tolonglah, aku telah berjanji akan melupakanmu, Marco… _

KUKUK KUKUK~

Suara burung hantu membangunkan Himuro dari lamunannya. Sontak ia mengambil ponselnya dari atas meja. Suara burung hantu sebagai ringtone ponsel? Selera yang buruk untuk wanita seperti Himuro.

Sebuah SMS, ternyata. Dari nomor yang tidak asing bagi Himuro.

_**Begitu indah butir-butir salju yang jatuh, berkilauan seperti kilau matamu...**_

-Azzurri, His 'Love Message', and Her Hope © karin-mikkadhira-

Himuro's POV

_**Begitu indah butir-butir salju yang jatuh, berkilauan seperti kilau matamu...**_

Pagi itu diawali dengan sebuah SMS gombal. Nyaris setiap pagi inbox-ku terisi oleh berbagai macam SMS gombal yang membuatku tertawa dalam hati. Setelah lebih dari satu tahun kami berjalan masing-masing, ternyata ia masih saja tidak bisa melupakan aku. Dan, oh yeah, kurasa aku juga sulit untuk melupakannya.

Aku sudah mencoba, sekeras yang kubisa. Namun bagaimana aku bisa melupakannya jika setiap pagi dia selalu menyuapiku dengan kata-kata manisnya? Meskipun sudah kuminimalisir dengan menghapus kontaknya, tetap saja aku tahu kalau SMS gombal itu berasal dari dia! Ganti nomor ponsel? Ah, tidak, lelaki itu selalu tahu semua tentangku. Dulu aku pernah mencoba memakai dua nomor secara bergantian, dan entah dari mana dia mengetahuinya. Walaupun dia mematuhi perintahku untuk tidak berkeliaran di sekitar kampusku atau rumahku, tapi tetap saja… bahkan aku memimpikannya semalam! Uh, aku tidak percaya!

_Lelaki bodoh itu…_

-Azzurri, His 'Love Message', and Her Hope © karin-mikkadhira-

Saitama, 23 Desember 20xx

Hari ini adalah H-2 natal, namun entah kenapa suasana natal sudah begitu terasa. Pohon natal yang menghiasi trotoar, berbagai pernak-pernik natal yang tergantung disana-sini, bahkan Santa pun sudah mulai bermunculan untuk membahagiakan anak-anak. Padahal, rasanya dulu mereka tidak seantusias ini menyambut natal.

Natal-natal yang lalu aku tidak sesenggang ini. Kukira setelah lulus dari SMU, waktu senggangku akan berkurang, ternyata sebaliknya. Aku jadi rindu masa-masa SMU dulu, saat aku masih jadi gadis cantik di tengah pria-pria mengerikan yang haus akan kemenangan. Itulah Hakushuu Dinosaurs.

Tunggu, ternyata aku narsis juga, ya?

*plak*

Bagiku natal tahun ini adalah natal yang benar-benar baru. Tidak ada lagi kerusuhan di clubroom, tidak ada lagi botol cola yang memenuhi kulkas, tidak ada lagi barang-barang yang hancur karena mengamuknya seseorang, dan tidak ada lagi lelaki yang matanya berbinar tegang saat menonton pertandingan. Saat ini aku merayakan natal sendiri, tanpa mereka, maupun keluarga. Keluarga besarku sedang berlibur ke luar negeri untuk merayakan natal, dan aku tentu saja menolak untuk ikut. Walaupun sendirian, aku lebih suka di sini.

KUKUK KUKUK~

Ponselku berbunyi. Sepertinya ada SMS. Oh, dari Kisaragi.

_**From: Hiromi Kisaragi**_

_**Natalan bersama, yuk! \'o'/**_

_**Kak Himuro, senggang tidak?**_

_**Kalau senggang, kita natalan bersama, yuk!**_

_**Semua eks-Dinosaurs akan ikut, ayo, Kak Himuro juga! ^ ^**_

Hee… tumben mereka membuat acara bersama. Mengingat Hakushuu Dinosaurs dulu, rasanya acara bersama itu takkan mungkin dilakukan. Yah, tentu saja karena ada Gaou. Bahkan akupun tidak yakin Gaou akan datang. Kecuali kalau lelaki itu…

_**To: Hiromi Kisaragi**_

_**Re:Natalan bersama, yuk!\'o'/**_

_**Aku senggang, sih…**_

_**Tapi aku pikirkan dulu, ya ^ ^**_

**SEND**

Aku tidak yakin akan ikut. Sayang sih, hitung-hitung reuni Dinosaurs. Tapi, aku…

KUKUK KUKUK~

_**From: Hiromi Kisaragi**_

_**Re:Natalan bersama, yuk! \'o'/**_

_**Oh, apa Kakak ada agenda dengan Marco?**_

Hah? Bukannya dia yang merancang acara natal Dinosaurs ini? Kalau bukan dia, lalu siapa?

_**To: Hiromi Kisaragi**_

_**Re:Natalan bersama, yuk! \'o'/**_

_**Eh?**_

_**Jadi bukan dia yang mengatur acara natal Dinosaurs ini?**_

**SEND**

KUKUK KUKUK~

_**From: Hiromi Kisaragi**_

_**Re:Natalan bersama, yuk! \'o'/**_

_**Marco belum kuberitahu tentang acara ini.**_

_**Awalnya ini ide Kak Tengu, aku tertarik, lalu kucoba merealisasikannya.**_

_**Tapi kujamin Marco pasti datang :D**_

_**Kak Himuro juga datang ya :D**_

Aku menyimpan ponselku di dalam saku mantel setelah membaca mail Kisaragi. Haruskah aku datang? Maksudku, memangnya kenapa kalau lelaki itu datang? Dia… tak ada hubungannya denganku. Datang atau tidak, bukan masalah 'kan?

-Azzurri, His 'Love Message', and Her Hope © karin-mikkadhira-

Normal POV

Sudah cukup banyak tas karton yang Himuro genggam. Himuro melihat daftar barang yang dibutuhkannya untuk natal, dan ternyata masih banyak yang belum ia dapatkan. Namun, matahari beranjak semakin tinggi, dan Himuro memutuskan untuk pulang. Masih ada esok hari untuk melanjutkan belanja.

Matahari seperti duduk diam di atas ubun-ubun. Walau begitu, sepertinya masih belum cukup panas untuk melelehkan butir salju yang terus saja berjatuhan. Cuaca ekstrim. Matahari bersinar terang, dan salju berguguran sekaligus. Atau mungkin sederhananya, cahaya sang raja siang membuat silau, dan balutan salju putih membuat cuaca dingin. Ya, dingin tapi silau. Natal-natal yang lalu di Saitama tidak begini, cuaca benar-benar dingin tanpa dibumbui sedikit pun kilau matahari. Awan kelabu yang membumbung di atas Saitama selalu saja memudarkan cahaya sang raja siang yang hendak memancar.

Di tengah langkahnya, Maruko Himuro menoleh.

_Entah kenapa…rasanya aku berharap seseorang berjalan di sampingku, dan membawakan belanjaan yang cukup berat ini, mungkin? Berjalan sendiri benar-benar terasa hampa._

Wajah lelaki itu kembali berkelebat dalam pikiran Himuro. Perlahan-lahan…dan semakin jelas. Menguak memori masa lalu yang seharusnya terlupakan, masa-masa ketika mereka masih berjalan berdampingan saat natal…

**Flashback**

Saat itu, mereka berjalan beriringan di bawah hujaman salju yang lembut. Dalam suasana damai natal, juga gegap gempita kemenangan Deimon Devil Bats atas Teikoku Alexanders.

Himuro menangkupkan kedua tangannya. "Tahun ini bukan milik kita ya, Marco?"

"Bagiku tahun ini adalah tahun kita juga, menurutku. Kita juga sudah berjuang memberikan seluruh kekuatan kita untuk menghancurkan Kansai. Tahun ini menjadi milik Kanto dengan perantara Deimon, kemenangan ini bukan milik satu kelompok, tapi milik kita semua, itu menurutku," ucap Marco bijak.

Himuro tersenyum simpul. "Sejak kapan kau menjadi bijak begini?"

"Menurutku…bukankah sejak kau ada di sampingku, Maria?"

Kedua insan itu berjalan beriringan, dipayungi oleh sebuah payung transparan yang melindungi mereka dari terpaan hujan salju natal. 25 Desember ini, mereka turut bersuka cita dalam damai natal setelah Deimon mengalahkan Teikoku. Ah, tidak, setelah Kanto mengalahkan Kansai. Bagi mereka—mungkin juga bagi semuanya—kemenangan Deimon bukan hanya karena cucuran keringat, air mata, dan darah mereka, namun berkat darah dan keringat semua pemain Kanto. Saat ini, bagi Kanto yang menggapai kejayaan legendaris, maupun bagi kekaisaran Kansai yang mendapat goncangan tak terduga, damai natal tetaplah menaungi mereka semua.

"Maria?" panggil Marco seraya menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hm?"

"Apa kau ingin melihatku memegang tropi itu di lapangan, Maria?" tanya Marco. Datar, namun penuh harapan.

"Kau sudah menang, Marco, tanpa harus memegang tropi sekalipun." Himuro menggenggam lengan Marco erat sembari tersenyum.

"Ya, menurutku aku sudah memenangkanmu, Maria…"

Lelaki itu mengecup dahi Himuro.

**Flashback End**

Himuro menghentikan langkahnya sesaat ketika mengingat masa-masa itu.

_Tanpa sadar, aku masih menaruh harapan pada lelaki bodoh itu…_

"Bukankah semua tas itu berat? Yah, itu menurutku."

Suara seorang pria yang sangat familiar bagi Himuro tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana. Menghentikan napas Himuro sesaat. Membekukannya. Membuat kelopak matanya terbuka lebar. Mempercepat degup jantungnya. Membuatnya menoleh.

Dan…

"Marco!" teriaknya. Tentu saja dengan nada kesal bercampur senang yang muncul begitu saja. Dada Himuro semakin sesak. Bagaimana tidak? Marco muncul tiba-tiba saat Himuro berjalan di trotoar, sendirian, dengan membawa belanjaan yang cukup berat, serta diterpa atmosfer dingin dari orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya dengan ketidak pedulian mereka.

"Cinta datang tanpa sepengetahuanmu, saat hati kecilmu mengharapkannya…" ucap Marco. "Mau kubawakan?" lanjutnya seraya meraih tangan Himuro dan mengambil tas-tas karton itu dari tangan Himuro. Himuro sendiri masih membeku, speechless.

"Maria?" panggil Marco sembari melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Himuro. "Kau kaget karena aku muncul tiba-tiba, ya?"

Himuro membuka bibirnya. "Kau—" Himuro seperti sedang mencari draft kata-kata dalam otaknya. "Sedang apa kau di sini?" bentak Himuro akhirnya.

"Eh? Ti-tidak boleh ya?" Nada suara Marco melemas.

_Bukan begitu, bodoh…_

Himuro tertunduk. "Bukan begitu… Kau datangnya tiba-tiba sih." Sontak pipi Himuro merona merah. Marco membalas dengan senyum _gentle_-nya.

Mereka berdua pun berjalan berdampingan. Berkeluh kesah tentang hidup mereka satu tahun terakhir ini, meski tidak terlalu banyak. Mereka lebih banyak tenggelam dalam diam. Entah karena canggung, atau tidak tahu harus berkata apa, mengingat masa-masa saat mereka masih bersama dulu. Perjalanan menuju rumah Himuro terasa seperti perjalanan dari Greenland ke Australia. Panjang. Namun di dalam benak terdalam kedua insan tersebut, mereka berharap perjalanan ini masih panjang, walau hening.

_Tuhan, kuharap jalan ini masih panjang… _batin Himuro.

Himuro's POV

_Tuhan, kuharap jalan ini masih panjang…_

Tunggu. Apa yang kupikirkan barusan? Tidak tidak, aku hanya terlalu banyak membaca novel roman akhir-akhir ini. Yang barusan kupikirkan adalah kata-kata dari seorang tokoh dalam novel yang kubaca, ya, itu bukan kata-kataku. Tenang, Maruko Himuro, kau akan melupakannya, kau HARUS melupakannya.

"Kita hampir sampai, kemarikan barang-barangku!" perintahku _judes_. Aku sudah terlalu larut dalam keadaan yang menyesakkan ini, dan sekarang saatnya untuk kembali _jaim_.

"Eh? Rumahmu masih cukup jauh, menurutku," balasnya sembari sedikit menaikkan alisnya.

"Bisakah kau hanya menuruti perintah seniormu tanpa banyak berkomentar?" balasku sembari mencoba menyambar tas-tas yang seharusnya berada dalam genggamanku. Beberapa kali aku hampir berhasil mendapatkan tas-tas yang merupakan hak milikku, namun tangannya yang begitu terlatih selalu saja meloloskan mereka. Tanpa kami sadari, kami sudah sampai di depan rumahku.

"Baik, baik, karena kita sudah sampai, barang-barang ini akan kukembalikan." Marco menurunkan tas-tas itu di atas jalan yang diselimuti salju. Aku mengambilnya tanpa berkomentar. Aku merogoh saku mantelku dan mengambil kunci pintu rumahku. Aku tak mengatakan apapun pada Marco, aku tahu ia menungguku masuk ke dalam rumah. Dengan cepat kuputar kunci yang sudah kumasukkan ke dalam lubang kunci. Rasanya aku ingin cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam rumah…

CUP

Normal POV

CUP

Marco menarik dagu Himuro dengan cepat, lalu mencium pipi wanita itu dengan cepat pula.

PLAKK

Suara tamparan menggema beberapa detik sesudahnya. Nampaknya tamparan itu cukup keras, membuat pipi Marco memerah. Marco sedikit terbelalak, namun ia masih tetap diam, sementara Himuro menatapnya dengan ekspresi marah.

_Air mata menggenang di sudut matamu, Maria… _

BLAM!

Himuro cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam rumah dan membanting pintunya. Keras. Meninggalkan Marco yang masih mematung di depan pintu, memegang pipinya yang terkena hantaman telapak tangan lembut Himuro. Tindakan Marco sangat tak terprediksi, wajar kalau Himuro menamparnya.

"Aku memang lelaki bodoh, itu menurutku," gumam Marco seraya berlalu dari halaman rumah Himuro.

Sementara itu, Himuro menghabiskan waktu duduk bersandar di balik pintu kamarnya, menangis. Ia bisa merasakan degup jantung dan deru napasnya yang tidak karuan. Air mata mengalir deras dari sudut matanya, melewati pipinya, lalu berjatuhan bak mutiara. Pipi kanannya masih hangat, masih terasa olehnya tekstur bibir Marco yang tadi memagut pipinya. Begitu tipis, namun lembut. Begitu hangat, namun menyesakkan. Himuro menyeka air matanya, ia bangkit, lalu mengambil novel yang belum selesai dibacanya kemarin. Ia membuka halaman yang sudah ditandainya, lalu membaca kalimat pertama pada halaman itu:

"_Sesungguhnya aku ingin kembali ke masa itu, namun aku tak kuasa melawan sang waktu. Andai ia tahu, bayang wajahnya selalu menghantuiku, mencegahku melupakannya. Terlalu sulit bagiku, terlalu sulit…"_

-Azzurri, His 'Love Message', and Her Hope © karin-mikkadhira-

"_Aku…tidak akan jadi salah satunya. Akan kubuat jadi kenyataan. Kita pasti akan mengalahkan mereka dan jadi juara, tidak peduli jalan apapun yang mesti kutempuh…!"_

PLIK

Maruko Himuro membuka matanya dengan tenang. Ia mengedipkan matanya, cepat, lalu lambat. Cara yang selalu ia lakukan untuk membuatnya benar-benar bangun. Ia menggeliat di atas kasur yang empuk. Untungnya kali ini dia tidur dengan benar di atas kasur yang empuk, bukan tidur dengan posisi duduk di kursi yang keras seperti tempo hari. Kemarin, di tengah kegalauannya, akhirnya dia berhasil menamatkan novel klasik yang beberapa hari lalu dia dapatkan dari kolektor benda antik. Novel roman Italia yang cukup tragis. Kisahnya tentang seorang gadis pembuat kue dan pemuda penulis puisi. Mereka bertemu secara tidak sengaja dan akhirnya saling mencintai. Namun suatu ketika keluarga gadis pembuat kue itu ditimpa musibah, membuatnya terpaksa menyembunyikan diri dan tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya di kota. Si pemuda penulis puisi ingin sang gadis kembali, namun sang gadis memutuskan untuk melupakan si penulis puisi dan menyuruhnya untuk tidak mengganggunya lagi. Pada akhirnya mereka berdua mati bersama dalam keadaan saling mencintai. Kisah yang konyol.

Himuro memegangi kepalanya.

_Aku mulai muak dengan mimpi-mimpi itu._

Himuro meraih ponselnya kasar, bermaksud untuk meng-update status _twitter_-nya. Namun ia mendapati tulisan 2 pesan masuk di layar ponselnya. Dan ia yakin, ia tahu siapa pengirim salah satu pesan masuk tersebut. Himuro menatap layar ponselnya dengan tatapan bisakah-kau-berhenti-mengirim-SMS-gombal? Matanya menyipit, ia membuka pesan yang pertama.

_**From: Hiromi Kisaragi**_

_**Natal + Reuni Hakushuu Dinosaurs**_

_**Besok di Indoor Ski Snowfloat, blok 3, sebelah utara Venus, jam 6.30 malam, ambil perlengkapan ski langsung, katakan kepada resepsionis reservasi atas nama Hakushuu Dinosaurs. Gratis :D**_

Himuro tersenyum tipis, kemudian ia membuka pesan yang kedua.

_**From: +88162726xxx**_

_**Aku bahkan mencucurkan darahku, agar bisa sampai padamu. Namun, saat aku berhasil sampai, aku hanya mematung di depan pintumu. Apa yang sebenarnya kulakukan? Padahal aku tahu, sebanyak apapun nyawa yang kulepas, kau takkan pernah membuka pintumu…**_

Himuro menundukkan kepalanya, menopang dahinya dengan tangan kanannya.

_Rasanya, aku pernah mendengar kata-kata itu di suatu tempat. Tapi di mana?_

-Azzurri, His 'Love Message', and Her Hope © karin-mikkadhira-

Saitama, 24 Desember 20xx

Sang raja siang memancarkan cahaya oranye kemerahan. Cahaya itu terpancar tanpa halangan. Beberapa gumpalan awan kelabu yang tadi siang sempat memfilter cahaya sang raja siang kini telah pergi, meninggalkan sang raja berkuasa di langit redup. Indah. Namun sudah waktunya sang raja kembali ke peraduannya. Saat langit beranjak gelap, sang putri yang akan menggantikan tugasnya untuk berjaga di langit malam, putri bulan.

Himuro melangkah cepat menyusuri blok demi blok menuju kediamannya. Untungnya ia sudah menyelesaikan belanjanya sesaat sebelum gelap. Jalanan Saitama tidak begitu aman saat gelap. Bahkan beberapa hari ini berita kriminal dipenuhi oleh aksi orang-orang tak bertanggung jawab di Saitama. Memang banyak yang sudah tertangkap, tapi masih ada yang berkeliaran di luar sana. Himuro memang terlihat cukup kuat dan berani, namun apapun yang terlihat di luar, di dalam ia tetap seorang wanita yang sensitif. Andai ada seseorang yang bisa mendampinginya untuk menjaganya…

KUKUK KUKUK~

Ringtone ponsel Himuro yang notabene cukup mengerikan jika berbunyi di malam hari yang sepi benar-benar berhasil membuat Himuro jantungan. Himuro mengelus-elus dadanya, mencoba menentramkan jantungnya yang berdegup panik.

_Sial, siapa sih yang SMS?_

_**From: +88162726xxx**_

_**Buka pintumu, dan sambutlah aku dengan senyummu, pelukmu, juga ciummu.**_

_Marco_, batin Himuro. _Lagi-lagi aku merasa sudah pernah mendengar kata-katanya sebelumnya._

Merasa tak perlu, tak ingin, dan tak harus ingat akan hal itu, Himuro mengacuhkan SMS Marco dan kembali melenggang cepat menuju rumahnya yang sepi. Ia harus cepat-cepat menenangkan diri di rumah sebelum pikiran-pikiran aneh dalam benaknya menuntunnya menuju jalan yang sesat *hah?*. Tak dapat dipungkiri, ia masih menyimpan **sedikit** harapan pada lelaki itu. Entah apa yang membuat Himuro begitu ingin melupakannya, namun ia tak bisa mengelak dari perasaannya sendiri.

-Azzurri, His 'Love Message', and Her Hope © karin-mikkadhira-

Kediaman Maruko Himuro, 25 Desember 20xx, 07.05a.m.

"_Jadi ini jalan kemenangan yang kau pilih?"_

"_Iya, benar"_

TES

Butir air mata menetes dari sudut mata Maruko Himuro yang masih terpejam. Bukan hanya satu atau dua butir, melainkan mengalir deras seperti aliran sungai Nil. Menggenangi bantal yang menyangga kepalanya. Dan mata wanita itu masih belum terbuka. Entah karena ia tidak mau membukanya, atau mungkin jiwanya masih berada di alam mimpi. Yang pasti, itu bukanlah mimpi yang indah.

Tak lama kemudian jiwa Maruko Himuro kembali dari alam mimpi. Ia beranjak dari tempat tidur, menuntun tubuhnya ke depan meja rias. Ditatapnya bayangan wajahnya yang terpantul di cermin. Ia seka air matanya yang masih sedikit menggenang.

_Kenapa…aku menangis?_

Tidak begitu mengerti—atau tidak mau mengerti—dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya sendiri, Maruko Himuro mengacak-acak rambutnya yang sejak dulu selalu dipotong pendek. Bingung. Juga kesal. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya bayangan masa lalu lelaki itu menghantuinya—tanpa sebab yang jelas. Himuro enggan mengakui kalau ia merindukan lelaki itu, merindukan saat-saat lelaki itu ada di sampingnya. Tak ada alasan bagi Himuro untuk melupakannya. Himuro hanya begitu naif.

Himuro mengunci pintu kamar mandinya. Ia memutar keran wastafel, lalu membasuh wajahnya yang masih kusut. Raut wajahnya yang tidak begitu baik terpantul jelas di cermin. Himuro pun menanggalkan seluruh kain yang membungkus tubuhnya, menggantinya dengan kimono mandi yang selalu terlipat di samping wastafel. Sekilas lekuk tubuhnya terpantul jelas di satu-satunya cermin di ruangan itu. Lekak-lekuk yang cukup sempurna untuk ukuran mahasiswi seumurnya. Nampak jelas lekuk pinggangnya yang haus akan pelukan, bahunya yang haus akan belaian, dan jenjang lehernya yang mungkin butuh kecupan-kecupan manis. *woy, masih rated T woyy! nyadar! XD*

Namun Himuro tak pernah mau menatap jelas tubuhnya sendiri. Ajaran agama yang tegas dari orang tuanya membuat ia menyadari batasan-batasan inderanya sejak kecil.

Himuro memutar kedua keran shower-nya, memastikan air yang memancar tidak terlalu dingin dan tidak terlalu panas. Setelah suhu air dirasanya sudah pas, ia membungkuk perlahan dan akhirnya duduk. Ia bersandar pada dinding keramik di belakangnya, melipat kedua kakinya, dan memeluknya erat-erat. Ia biarkan pancaran air hangat menghujani seluruh tubuhnya. Menyamarkan air mata yang kembali mengalir deras dari pelupuk matanya.

_Aku memang tak pernah membencinya, tapi aku… kalau bersama dengannya… aku takut… aku takut dia akan dengan mudah melupakanku karena dia selalu melihat ke atas, ke sesuatu yang lebih tinggi, lebih baik. Aku… harus bagaimana?_

-Azzurri, His 'Love Message', and Her Hope © karin-mikkadhira-

25 Desember 20xx, 06.00p.m.

Himuro mengecek tasnya, memastikan tak ada barang yang tertinggal. Setelah Himuro merenungkan semuanya di bawah guyuran shower selama satu jam tadi pagi, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke acara Hakushuu Dinosaurs. Agenda, payung, dompet, kamera, semuanya sudah ia masukkan ke dalam tas selempang kecil berwarna beige. Mata Himuro menjelajahi meja kerjanya, sebuah buku ber-hardcover biru menarik perhatiannya. Azzurri, itulah kata yang tercetak di hardcover buku tersebut. Entah mendapat dorongan dari mana, Himuro mengambil buku itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas beige miliknya.

Himuro mengenakan mantel hitam kesayangannya, lalu membelitkan syal di lehernya. Mantel dan syal yang sama dengan yang ia kenakan saat menonton Christmas Bowl bersama Marco dua tahun lalu. Himuro adalah tipe wanita yang selalu bisa merawat barang-barangnya dengan baik, tidak seperti kebanyakan wanita yang asal beli, asal pakai, dan asal buang. Himuro menyambar tas dan ponselnya, kemudian mengunci pintu kamar dan melenggang santai keluar rumah. Ia memasukkan kunci rumahnya ke dalam tas setelah memastikan pintu ebony itu terkunci rapat. Himuro memainkan jarinya dengan cepat di atas keypad ponsel seraya melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi rumah.

_**To: Hiromi Kisaragi**_

_**Aku datang**_

_**Jangan terburu-buru ya, aku baru saja berangkat ^ ^**_

**SEND **

Himuro memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku mantel setelah memastikan pesannya untuk Kisaragi terkirim. Langkah Himuro begitu ringan dibanding langkahnya yang kemarin-kemarin. Di tengah langkahnya yang ringan, Himuro terpikir sesuatu…

_Eh? Kenapa hari ini belum ada SMS gombal darinya?_

Himuro mengambil ponselnya lagi, mencari-cari dalam inbox-nya. Nihil. Sepanjang hari ini hanya ada beberapa SMS dari Kisaragi, orang tuanya, dan satu SMS dari Tengu. SMS gombal yang selama satu tahun ini selalu —pasti—mengisi inbox-nya minimal satu kali setiap hari, tidak ada. Padahal kemarin lelaki itu masih berani mengirim gombalannya, bahkan dua kali. Yah, walaupun yang kemarin lebih terlihat seperti permintaan, bukan gombalan. Himuro menaikkan alis.

_Tidak mungkin Marco… menyerah?_

Himuro mempercepat langkahnya dan kembali memainkan jari-jari mungilnya di atas keypad. Mengetikkan sebuah pesan untuk nomor kontak tak bernama yang selama setahun ini rutin mewarnai harinya dengan 'love message' yang variatif. Meskipun Himuro tak pernah percaya bahwa semua 'love message' yang masuk ke inbox-nya adalah seratus persen murni buatan lelaki itu. Himuro berpikir bisa jadi lelaki itu menyalin dari berbagai sumber. Apalagi beberapa hari terakhir ini Himuro merasa pernah mendengar kata-kata yang sama dengan yang lelaki itu kirimkan.

_**To: +88162726xxx**_

_**Marco, kau datang ke acara Dinosaurs hari ini 'kan?**_

**SEND**

Himuro mengirim pesan basa-basi itu, tentu saja dengan harapan Marco akan membalasnya.

-Azzurri, His 'Love Message', and Her Hope © karin-mikkadhira-

Snowfloat Indoor Ski, 06.26p.m.

Pintu depan Snowfloat yang terbuat dari fiberglass terbuka secara otomatis saat Himuro berada dalam jarak satu meter di depannya. Himuro melangkah masuk tanpa ragu, langsung menuju resepsionis. Antusiasme para pegawai Snowfloat terhadap perayaan natal mungkin bisa mencatat rekor nasional. Sejauh yang Himuro lihat, seluruh karyawan tempat ini hari ini memakai pakaian ala Santa Claus. Seluruhnya, tak terkecuali. Himuro sangat yakin setelah berbicara dengan resepsionis wanita yang memakai baju Santa dan jenggot Santa. Himuro menahan tawanya dalam hati.

Himuro masuk ke dalam arena ski segera setelah ia menandatangani daftar reservasi. Ia belum mood untuk berski ria. Ada satu hal yang harus ia pastikan dengan cepat karena Marco sama sekali tidak membalas pesannya.

DEG

Himuro terhuyung. Kepalanya tiba-tiba saja menjadi berat.

_Ah, tidak, jangan-jangan efek samping karena tadi pagi terlalu lama di bawah shower…_

Himuro mencoba untuk mengembalikan keseimbangan tubuhnya, lalu ia berjalan perlahan menaiki bukit salju buatan. Snowfloat selalu mendapatkan banyak pengunjung ketika liburan natal dan tahun baru. Sebenarnya Himuro lebih suka tempat yang tidak terlalu ramai untuk merayakan natal. Lagipula siapa yang betah berada di tempat yang penat dan sesak?

"Kak Himuro!" panggil seseorang dari kejauhan. Kisaragi.

"Ah, hai." Himuro balas menyapa. Ia berusaha sekuat tenaga menyembunyikan rasa sakit yang melanda kepalanya. "Yang lain sudah datang?" tanyanya sambil celingukan.

"Ya, hanya Gaou yang tidak datang, katanya dia pergi bersama pria kuat lain entah ke mana. Ahahaha," jawab Kisaragi tidak meyakinkan.

Himuro termenung. "Dia?"

"Oh, tadi sedang main snowboard di sana," jawab Kisaragi sambil menunjuk bukit yang penuh dengan anak-anak yang sedang belajar snowboard. Kisaragi tahu betul siapa 'dia' yang Himuro maksud. Himuro menyipitkan matanya, melihat puncak bukit yang ditunjukkan Kisaragi. Himuro mengangkat salah satu alisnya. Puncak bukit itu penuh dengan anak-anak.

"Kau yakin dia di sana?" tanya Himuro nampak tak yakin.

"Ya, tadi dia memang ada di sa—"

ZRAAKK

Seseorang melompati Himuro dan Kisaragi dengan snowboard-nya, lalu mendarat dengan mulus di depan mereka.

"Marco?" Himuro terkejut. Marco melepas goggle-nya.

"Oh, hai. Mau mencoba snowboard?" tanyanya datar. Kisaragi buru-buru pergi karena tidak mau mengganggu Marco dan Himuro.

"Kau tidak membalas pesanku," ujar Himuro ketus.

"Oh ya, entah kenapa aku malas membeli pulsa," jawab Marco, kembali dengan nada yang datar. Himuro diam.

DEG

_Kepalaku! Tidak, aku harus pergi dari sini._

Himuro mencoba untuk tidak melakukan gerakan yang menunjukkan bahwa dirinya sedang tidak baik. Ia menatap Marco sesaat, lalu berbalik.

"Maaf, kurasa aku ada urusan mendadak," dusta Himuro. Himuro hendak melangkahkan kakinya, namun Marco menahan tangannya.

"Kau akan mendengarkanku, menurutku," ujar Marco, Himuro menoleh.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang aku akan selalu bersamamu? Tak peduli sampai kapan kau menutup rapat pintumu dan mengurung diri di dalam sana, aku akan selalu ada di sini, agar kau bisa langsung memelukku saat kau membuka pintumu." Marco menatap Himuro lirih. Himuro hening sesaat, lalu pergi meninggalkan Marco. Marco hanya bisa menatap punggung Himuro yang semakin menjauh.

Himuro's POV

Mataku mulai berkunang-kunang. Sial, aku benar-benar lupa kalau kepalaku tidak kuat diguyur air lama-lama. Aku harus pulang sekarang, sebelum kesadaranku benar-benar hilang, sebelum Marco menyadari ada yang tidak beres denganku. Aku harus bisa bertahan sampai aku mendapatkan taksi, dengan begitu aku akan lebih cepat sampai di rumah. Aku sudah berada di luar Snowfloat, namun sejauh pandanganku, belum ada taksi yang terlihat. Kulirik arlojiku, pukul 6.40. Langkahku mulai limbung, dan pandanganku semakin kabur. Ah, dan lagi-lagi aku merasa… aku pernah mendengar kata-kata Marco tadi.

_Bukankah sudah kubilang aku akan selalu bersamamu? Tak peduli sampai kapan kau menutup rapat pintumu dan mengurung diri di dalam sana, aku akan selalu ada di sini, agar kau bisa langsung memelukku saat kau membuka pintumu_.

Rasanya… aku tahu kelanjutan dari kalimat itu…

_Bukalah pintumu, aku akan membawamu pergi, Azzurri…_

Ya, itulah yang si penulis puisi ucapkan. Kata-kata itu hampir meluluhkan Azzuri, si gadis pembuat kue, namun Azzuri mengurungkan niatnya, ia merasa malu memperlihatkan wajahnya lagi pada si penulis puisi. Maka Azzuri pun berkata, "Aku mencintaimu, maaf." Si penulis puisi yang mendengar hanya tersenyum.

Aku baru menyadarinya, ternyata Marco juga membaca Azzurri… hmp.

BAATTS

Normal POV

BAATTS

Seseorang berhelm dengan kasar menyambar tas beige milik Himuro. Orang itu berlari dengan cepat tanpa peduli menabrak siapa. Himuro baru ingat, banyak penjahat yang berkeliaran di Saitama pada malam hari.

_Sial, tasku!_

Himuro mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya yang tersisa untuk mengejar pencuri itu. Ia membuka mulutnya, mencoba untuk berteriak.

"Tolong! Tasku dicuri!" teriaknya sekuat tenaga.

Beberapa orang menoleh, namun tak banyak yang menolong. Pencuri itu larinya sangat cepat, walaupun tidak secepat Eyeshield 21. Langkah Himuro semakin pelan, napasnya tersengal-sengal, tenaganya sudah habis. Himuro menghentikan langkahnya, memegangi kepalanya yang benar-benar terasa berat. Ia terhuyung.

GREP

Seseorang menangkap pinggang Himuro sesaat sebelum ia terjatuh ke jalan bersalju. Himuro berusaha membuka matanya, ia dapat merasakan deru napas seseorang yang menolongnya. Sebelum Himuro berhasil melihat wajah orang itu, orang itu mengecup dahinya, lalu menyandarkannya di pohon willow yang rindang.

"Tunggu di sini, bertahanlah, aku akan menagmbil tasmu," ujar orang itu seraya melesat pergi.

Himuro belum sempat melihat wajah orang yang menolongnya, namun ia yakin ia tahu.

_Bibirmu, kau pikir aku bisa lupa hangat bibirmu yang sudah berkali-kali mengecupku, Marco?_

Marco melesat di antara penatnya jalanan Saitama. Mungkin ia juga tidak secepat Eyeshield, namun ia yakin ia lebih cepat dari pencuri tas itu. Sesaat kemudian ia melihat seseorang berhelm yang berlari dengan membawa tas beige milik Himuro. _Gotcha_, batin Marco. Ia mempercepat larinya. Pencuri berhelm itu menoleh, ia tidak menyadari kehadiran Marco di belakangnya, Marco tersenyum.

"Screw Bite."

-Azzurri, His 'Love Message', and Her Hope © karin-mikkadhira-

Himuro memegangi kepalanya, rasa berat yang tadi melanda kepalanya kini sedikit mereda. Himuro mencoba untuk berdiri, khawatir akan Marco yang belum kembali. Ia celingukan, mencari batang hidung Marco dengan raut muka cemas. Dari kejauhan, siluet seseorang terlihat berjalan menuju Himuro. Himuro langsung berlari menghampiri orang itu.

"Ah, Maria," sapa Marco santai. Terlihat darah merembes dari bagian pinggang mantel Marco.

"Marco! Astaga, kau… kau berdarah!" Himuro panik. "Apa yang dia lakukan padamu?"

"Ah, dia mengeluarkan pisau sesaat setelah aku merebut tasmu dengan Screw Bite, hanya menggores pinggangku kok," jawab Marco santai.

"Kalau kau kehabisan darah kau bisa ma— ugh." Himuro kembali terhuyung sembari memegangi kepalanya. Sepertinya rasa sakitnya kembali lagi. Marco membungkuk, meraih punggung dan kaki Himuro, lalu menggendongnya.

"Lihat, kau sendiri tidak bisa banyak bergerak, menurutku." Marco melangkah dan melupakan rasa sakit di pinggangnya.

"Kita mau ke mana?" tanya Himuro lemas.

"Kembali ke Snowfloat, kau harus melihat sesuatu yang sudah dipersiapkan oleh anak-anak Dinosaurs," ujar Marco. "Oh iya, kau tahu, pencuri itu bilang ia membutuhkan uang untuk membeli kado natal anaknya yang sudah ia janjikan, makanya ia terpaksa mencuri." Marco bercerita.

"Oh, aku menyesal, hidup memang sulit. Mungkin polisi akan meringankan hukumannya," ujar Himuro prihatin.

"Polisi? Tidak, Maria, aku membebaskannya dan memberinya sedikit uang. Dia berjanji tidak akan mencuri lagi," ujar Marco. Himuro tersenyum tipis.

_Persis seperti novel itu. Si penulis puisi mengejar pemanah berkuda yang mengambil paksa kue-kue buatan Azzurri. Namun setelah mengetahui bahwa pemanah itu membutuhkan makanan untuk istrinya yang sedang hamil, si penulis puisi memberikan kue-kue buatan Azzurri tersebut. Persis sekali. Dasar Marco_.

-Azzurri, His 'Love Message', and Her Hope © karin-mikkadhira-

Marco membalut luka di pinggangnya, lalu membuatkan coklat panas untuk Himuro. Ia menghampiri Himuro yang menunggu di salah satu bukit salju dalam Snowfloat, melihat anak-anak Dinosaurs bermain ski dan snowboard. Ia duduk di samping Himuro, merangkulnya, lalu menyodorkan coklat panas buatannya. Ia menatap lembut Himuro, dan kembali mengecup dahinya.

"Merasa lebih baik?" tanya Marco.

"Sangat baik. Terima kasih, Marco," jawab Himuro. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Marco.

"Ah, bukan hal besar, menurutku." Marco membelai lembut kepala Himuro.

"Oh iya, aku baru tahu kau membaca Azzurri." Himuro mengeluarkan kalimat pamungkasnya. Ia yakin Marco terkejut. Dan benar saja, ekspresi Marco menunjukkan hal itu.

"Kau… kau juga membaca Azzurri?" Himuro menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan satu anggukan kecil. "Oh, sial, kebusukanku terungkap, menurutku," ucap Marco seraya tertawa kecil.

"SMS gombal yang akhir-akhir ini kau kirimkan memang mengutip dari Azzurri, tapi aku tidak tahu kalau yang lain," sahut Himuro seraya mengedipkan mata. Marco hanya tertawa. Ia kemudian memanggil Kisaragi dan mengacungkan ibu jarinya. Kisaragi mengangguk.

"Maria, lihatlah ke bawah sana," perintah Marco. Himuro pun melihat ke bagian bawah bukit.

PYAASSH

Rangkaian lampu kelap-kelip menyala serempak, lampu itu disusun membentuk maskot dinosaurus milik Hakushuu Dinosaurs yang memegang kartu bertuliskan 'Merry Christmas'. Mata Himuro berbinar seperti anak kecil saat melihat rangkaian lampu tersebut.

"Ahahaha, kekanakan sekali kalian ini!" Tawa Himuro meledak, namun matanya masih tampak berbinar-binar.

"Aku tidak ikut membuat benda itu, mereka yang membuatnya. Tapi kuakui mereka kreatif, menurutku," ucap Marco seraya mengacak-acak rambut Himuro, membuatnya merengut kesal.

"Um, Marco, kau tahu apa yang Azzuri katakan pada si penulis puisi sebelum ia menikam dirinya sendiri?" tanya Himuro tiba-tiba. Marco menaikkan alisnya.

"Kurasa yang kuingat hanya kata-kata terakhir si penulis puisi sebelum gadis pembuat kue memutuskan untuk mati bersama si penulis puisi," jawab Marco. Ia memejamkan matanya sesaat.

"Meski kau tetap tinggal, dan aku pergi ke dunia setelah kematian, ingatlah bahwa aku akan selalu mencintaimu, dan bayanganku akan selalu menjagamu sampai waktumu untuk menyusulku tiba."

"Namun apalah artinya aku hidup jika hanya ditemani bayanganmu? Ke dunia manapun kau pergi, aku akan menyertaimu, sehingga aku bisa menyambutmu dengan senyumku, pelukku, dan ciumku. Itu kata Azzuri, dan akhirnya ia menikam dirinya sendiri," jelas Himuro. Marco bertepuk tangan, terkesan.

"Aku tahu kau akan kembali, Maria." Marco membelai pipi Himuro lembut dan mencium lehernya yang jenjang.

"Hentikan, ini bukan seperti kau," ujar Himuro agak ketus. Marco menarik bibirnya. "Dan asal kau tahu, aku tidak kembali karena aku memang tidak pernah pergi, Marco." Himuro menatap Marco dengan tatapan meremehkan, Marco kembali tertawa.

"Fuh, baiklah, kau yang meminta, menurutku." Marco bangkit seraya mengenakan snowboardnya. Lalu ia menggendong Himuro. "Pegangan!" teriak Marco. Marco meluncur menuruni bukit itu dengan snowboardnya, dan dengan Himuro dalam gendongannya. Himuro sendiri berusaha meredam keinginannya untuk berteriak.

"Dasar, memang seperti kau." Himuro meraih pipi Marco dan menariknya. Ia memagut bibir Marco di tengah luncuran nekat dan berbahaya itu. Tidak peduli mereka akan jatuh, menabrak, ataupun terpleset, yang sekarang mereka pikirkan hanyalah kembalinya momen kehangatan mereka yang sudah setahun lebih mereka tinggalkan. Dan berciuman saat meluncur bukanlah hal yang buruk sebagai kesan pertama kembalinya cinta mereka.

JDUKK

"Hei, kurasa kita menabrak pohon natal, Marco."

-Azzurri, His 'Love Message', and Her Hope © karin-mikkadhira- : OWARI-

* * *

**Author's Cuap-cuap :D**

AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH

*teriak teriak gaje*

NI CERITA GUUAAJEE BANGETT DAHH ! X'DDDDD

Tadinya saya niatnya bikin Christmas Fic, tapi malah jadinya buat OFF. Tapi aslinyah, GAJE BANGET NGET NGET

Apa pula tuh novel klasik Italia, Azzurri ? X'D saya ngarang abis soal tuh novel X333 *dibunuh orang se-Italia*

Tadinya mau pake novel Tosca yang bener-bener real, tapi ceritanya nggak asik =w= *diganyang orang se-Italia*

Pokoknya ini fic tergaje yg pernah saya buat deh ! X'D terserah mau di-flame, dikecam, ato dihapus juga, asal jangan dibawa ke meja hijau ajah =w=b

**SAYA LAGI GAJE BANGET**

Argh, oke, dadah semua~ *menghilang gaje*

RnR fic saya yg lain yaa ! Ditunggu loh, jangan segan-segan mengirim kritik, saran atau pesan apapun ^ ^ [surat cinta juga boleh asal jangan surat tagihan nd ancaman pembunuhan ! XD]

Yg punya fb nd twitter bsa mengakrabkan diri denganku di :)

-fb search : Karin Lighthalzen

-twitter : bontalotte

**Thx all, maaf cerewet ! XD**

**Devil Bat Ghost ! **


End file.
